Euron Greyjoy
Euron Greyjoy, known as Crow's Eye and Euron Crow's Eye, is a member of House Greyjoy and is the eldest of Lord Balon Greyjoy's younger brothers. He is captain of the Silence, a ship crewed entirely by mutes whose tongues Euron ripped out. Euron's personal coat-of-arms is a red eye with a black pupil beneath a black iron crown supported by two crows. Appearance Euron is pale and handsome with black hair and a dark beard. He wears a patch over his left eye, and is nicknamed '"Crow's Eye". According to Euron's nephew, Theon, the patch conceals a "black eye shining with malice". His right eye is as blue as summer sky and is regarded as his "smiling eye". In addition, his lips are a pale blue, due to his propensity to drink shade of the evening. History Euron and his two eldest brothers, Balon and Victarion, convinced their father, Lord Quellon Greyjoy, to join Robert's Rebellion, and they raided the Reach late in the war. After Quellon was killed in a battle at the Mander, however, the new Lord Balon returned to the Iron Islands with his younger brothers. At the outset of Greyjoy's Rebellion, Euron concocted a plan to sail into Lannisport and burn the Lannister fleet at anchor. The Iron Fleet, commanded by Euron's brother Victarion Greyjoy, followed the plan and successfully destroyed the westerlands' naval force. Some time after the war, in 297 AC, Euron was sent away from the Iron Islands by Lord Balon Greyjoy as punishment for seducing or raping Victarion's salt wife, and he was warned never to return while Balon was alive. Victarion wanted to kill Euron and would have if not for the taboo against kinslaying. Euron has several bastard children but does not have any regard for any of them. One such boy is ten years old with woolly hair and skin the color of mud. Since Euron's banishment, the Silence has sailed, pillaged and raped all over the known world. Euron claims to have traveled to Asshai and even sailed the Smoking Sea and walked the smoking ruins of Valyria. He once owned a dragon egg that he claims he tossed into the sea during one of his foul moods. War of the Five Kings Having returned to Pyke, Theon Greyjoy notes that his uncle Euron's ship, Silence, is not in the fleet gathered at Lordsport. News comes to King Robb Stark via the captain of the Myraham that Euron Greyjoy returned to Pyke upon the death of his brother, King Balon Greyjoy, and claimed the Seastone Chair. Lord Sawane Botley objected to his claim and Euron had him drowned in a cask of seawater. Aeron Greyjoy is informed that his brother, Euron, returned to the Iron Islands the day after Balon's death. The timing of his return is questioned by some. He claims to have reaved all over the world during his exile, including a trip to the feared ruins of Valyria. He also captured and holds hostage several warlocks of Qarth, who may have coached him in black magic. At the kingsmoot at Old Wyk called by Aeron, Euron promises to conquer all of Westeros for the ironborn using dragons, which he claims he can bind to his will with the dragon horn. Although Aeron considers Euron to be a godless man, he is elected king, besting his niece Asha, Victarion, and other contenders. Euron has Lord Baelor Blacktyde killed when the man refuses to accept him as his king, taking Baelor's sable cloak as a trophy. Euron begins raids upon the Reach. These raids are wildly successful, and Euron weakens possible rivals by giving lands and titles to key followers of theirs - as he does after Victarion's success in the Battle of the Shield Islands. However, he fails to move the ironborn beyond raiding, as they are reluctant to embark on a dangerous journey in search of dragons. Instead, Euron sends Victarion and the Iron Fleet to find Daenerys Targaryen, court her in his name, and bring her and her dragons to Westeros. After sacking the Shield Isles, the war began to turn against his favour. Ser Garlan Tyrell led a host that took back the Shield Isles from the unprepared Ironborn. But, Euron had not yet finished. The Redwyne Fleet were absent from the Arbor, still with much of the strength moored at King's Landing. Because of that, Jon Connington wrongly assumed the King of the Iron Islands headed to the gold-laden island of the Redwyne's. Instead, the Crow's Eye turned his eye to the city of Oldtown. His fleet struck directly at the lands under the control of Oldtown, pillaging villages all along the coast, unimpeded. By mid-301, as winter came to an end, it seemed as if the Ironborn had free reign of the coast. The Crow's Eye did not expect the arrival of another army, however, led by Randyl Tarly and Franklyn Fowler. In a glorious battle east of Oldtown, a contingent of the Crown's small army met and dispatched Euron's raiders. Euron fled for his fleet, boarding with a group of men behind. Sending out a raven to the Iron Isles requesting the rest of their strength, he expected to be able to rally at the Shield Isles. Unfortunately, neither of these plans would come to fruition - Garlan managed to win back the Sheild Isles and a raven returned from the Iron Isles, denying him his fleet, signed by none other than Asha Greyjoy and Rodrik the Reader. Death Caught in a difficult position with few ships and even fewer men, Euron Greyjoy found himself concerned by the southron fleet, caught in a battle he could not win. It is worth saying that the Crow's Eye, despite his dishonourable nature, went down with his ship. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Lore-Character Category:Ironborn